Forum:Name consistency
The folks at Metalocalypse really goofed it with some of the name spelling on the show (whether it was intentional or not I have no idea), the names for Dr. Rockzo and Offdensen have been inconsistently spelled with an "s" and "z" for Rockso/Rockzo and one or two "F"'s for Offdensen/Ofdensen. I took the name for Rockzo to a poll a few months ago and the consensus was with "Rockzo". What I propose is that in order to be consistent throughout the wiki, we all stick to one way of spelling when we write Offdensen and Rockzo. My proposal is the "Z" way of writing Dr. Rockzo and the two "F" spelling for Offdensen. We could always put the Offdensen spelling to a poll if necessary, but what do you guys think? TheDethklokGuy (talk) 06:50, May 21, 2014 (UTC) : Agreed. His article title will need to be adjusted. Domorrigan (talk) 07:10, May 21, 2014 (UTC) : I would say let's go with the Doomstar libretto spelling of Rockso, Ofdensen and Salacia. I have the PDF copy of it in my laptop, I can check later. Fetuscakes (talk) 07:20, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Libretto actually says Rockzo and Offdensen, although I prefer the one "F" spelling myself. Domorrigan (talk) 07:25, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Let's go with that! Though on their own pages I think we should keep the description it has right now: "X, sometimes spelled Y". Fetuscakes (talk) 07:32, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::Should we put the Offdensen spelling to a poll? The name is spelled differently in many official sources so we can't really go by that, only wiki consensus. My preferences is two F's TheDethklokGuy (talk) 07:36, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I think it would be pretty cool to put this as a question on the poll. It would be nice to have the input of the Metalocalypse community, since, unfortunately, not everyone checks or responds to the forum. Personally, I don't have a preference and wouldn't mind helping change the inconsistencies when the decision is made. Kudose (talk) 02:22, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::The poll is now live on the homepage (it was time for a new poll anyway), so we'll wait it out and see what the community consensus is. But for now whenever you see Dr. Rockso with an "S" be sure to change it to Rockzo with a "Z". TheDethklokGuy (talk) 07:52, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :(reset indent) "Offdensen" has earned more than 80% of the votes, so we should all now be exclusively writing CFO's name with 2 "F's" and changing any locations where his name is written with one "F". I'll still leave the poll on for the rest of the month, I'm not sure what to put for the next poll so I encourage you all to post any suggestions to the MetalocalypseWiki:Polls talk page. If I think of any I sure will. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 04:52, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Agreed. It's the spelling Brendon uses so it isn't really arguable, although the one "F" spelling is very common. I'll go ahead and convert the main character pages. Domorrigan (talk) 05:07, June 13, 2014 (UTC)